wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Set Sail for the Bake Sale/Transcript
The episode opens with the Energy Monster biting an electric sign of a fish. The sign goes dark The Narrator continues THE ENERGY MONSTER IS ON A RAMPAGE, AND WORD GIRL IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! zaps WHAT AN EXCITING WAY TO START AN EPISODE! The image changes to the Hot Dog Vendor standing on a dock in front of a light house He exclaims WHERE'S WORD GIRL WHEN WE NEED HER? Word Girl and Huggy fly down. She exclaims SORRY WE'RE LATE! LONG STORY; I WAS CHECKING OUT THE DEBATE CLUB BAKE SALE ALL THE WAY ACROSS TOWN. IT IS - Hot Dog Vendor says JUST PLEASE STOP THE MAYHEM! Word Girl says OH, RIGHT. zaps The Energy Monster bites the top of the light house Huggy says AHH AH! Becky says IT'S WORTH A SHOT. zaps She carries the hot dog vendor’s cart into the air and says WOW, SOMEBODY REPLACED ALL THE HOT DOGS WITH... ELECTRICITY?! OOH, YUMMY! Huggy stuffs his face with hotdogs. Word Girl flies to the ground and starts running across the dock with the cart She shouts NOW, HUGGY! He jumps off the cart right before it hits the water. The Electricity Monster chases the cart into the ocean. It shrinks Word Girl says YOU KNOW, HUGGY, SOMETIMES BEING A SUPERHERO IS PRETTY FUN. The Hot Dog Vendor tries to scoop his cart out of the water. Word Girl flies away The image changes to Word Girl and Huggy flying in front of a T.V. store filled with televisions on display An Announcer says ARE YOU A FAN OF PRETTY PRINCESS? Word Girl stops flying and says I AM! Announcer says WELL THEN, YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THE AMAZING SHOW THAT'S COMING TO YOUR TOWN IN THE NOT-TOO DISTANT FUTURE! WANNA HEAR WHAT IT IS? An image of Pretty Princess and her pony flash on the T.V. Word Girl places her face against the window and shouts YES! Announcer says I CAN'T HEEEEAR YOU, BECAUSE THIS IS A TV COMMERCIAL. Word Girl yells TELL ME WHAT IT IS!!! Announcer says IT'S PRETTY PRINCESS... ON ROLLER SKATES! The image on the T.V. shows people skating with a Pretty Princess and Pony mask Word Girl gasps and says ROLLER SKATES?! Announcer says SO, BUY YOUR TICKETS AND COME SEE THE SHOW THAT, UP UNTIL JUST THIS MINUTE, YOU HAD NO IDEA YOU TOTALLY NEEDED TO SEE! Word Girl says I TOTALLY NEED TO SEE PRETTY PRINCESS ON ROLLER SKATES! Huggy says AHH AH. The Narrator says MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN AT THE DEBATE CLUB BAKE SALE... The image changes to the school. Scoops and other members of the Debate Club sit at the school entrance behind a table full of granola bars, brownies, and other desserts Scoops calls out FELLOW STUDENTS AND PEOPLE WHO HAPPEN TO BE WALKING BY, ASK YOURSELVES: ARE YOU HUNGRY? Students stop walking and turn to Scoops He continues DO YOU EXPECT TO BE HUNGRY VERY SOON? DO YOU KNOW ANYONE WHO IS CURRENTLY HUNGRY? IF YOU ANSWERED "YES" TO ANY OF THESE QUESTIONS, YOU SHOULD BUY ONE OF OUR DELICIOUS CHOCOLATE AND COCONUT GRANOLA BARS AND HELP THE DEBATE CLUB BUY NEW PODIUMS! All the students walk away Becky rollerblades up to the bake sale table and says SORRY I'M LATE, YOU GUYS. GUESS WHAT? I CAME UP WITH THE PERFECT WAY TO SPEND THE MONEY WE MAKE SELLING GRANOLA BARS! Scoops says I THOUGHT WE DECIDED TO GET NEW PODIUMS. Becky says BUT I FOUND SOMETHING BETTER! SOMETHING WAY MORE EXCITING THAN SOME BORING OLD PODIUMS! Scoops says BORING NEW PODIUMS? Becky shouts WE'RE ALL GOING TO PRETTY PRINCESS ON ROLLER SKATES! DEBATE CLUB FIELD TRIP! YOU GUYS, HOW EXCITED ARE WE?! Scoops says LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. INSTEAD OF BUYING NEW PODIUMS, WHICH WE NEED - Becky rollerblades in front of the table She says AND WHICH ARE BASICALLY JUST WOODEN BOXES, AM I RIGHT? Scoops says YOU THINK WE SHOULD BUY TICKETS TO A SHOW THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DEBATE CLUB? Becky says YES! AND TRANSPORT OURSELVES TO A DISTANT MAGICAL WORLD OF PRINCESSES... ON ROLLER SKATES!!! Scoops says BUT LAST WEEK WHEN YOU SAID WE NEEDED NEW PODIUMS, WE ALL AGREED WITH YOU, WHICH NEVER HAPPENS IN DEBATE CLUB BECAUSE WE'RE A DEBATE CLUB. YOU GUYS WANT NEW PODIUMS, RIGHT? Becky says WOW, THIS IS A TRICKY SPOT... She stops rollerblading and says BECAUSE TECHNICALLY I THINK THE DEBATE CLUB PRESIDENT IS ALLOWED TO DECIDE HOW WE USE THE BAKE SALE MONEY, SO... THAT'S WHAT WE'RE USING THE MONEY FOR. Scoops says BECKY, I - Becky cuts him off and says SCOOPS, I'M AFRAID THIS ISN'T UP FOR DEBATE. She shouts NOW, WHO WANTS TO SELL SOME GRANOLA BARS?! Becky grabs a plate of granola bars and roller blades around the parking lot. She stops in front of a young girl and says EXCUSE ME, MISS! WANT A HEALTHY SNACK? Scoops says NOT UP FOR DEBATE. He groans and says THAT'S THE NAME OF THE CLUB! The Narrator says MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE MARINA, A LOUD AND DESTRUCTIVE TRAVELLER ARRIVES FROM A DISTANT LAND. The image changes to the marina. The Hot Dog Vendor sits at the edge of the dock with his cart. A large Viking ship approaches Nocan yells NOCAN! The Hot Dog Vendor moves backwards as the Viking ship crashes into the dock. Hot Dog Vendor says NOCAN THE CONTRARIAN! Nocan says THAT IS MY NAME; DO WEAR IT OUT! Hot Dog Vendor mumbles UM, HI. ARE YOU HERE TO DO WHAT YOU USUALLY DO? Nocan asks WHAT DOES NOCAN USUALLY DO? Hot Dog Vendor says WELL, USUALLY WE ASK YOU NOT TO BE DESTRUCTIVE, BUT YOU ALWAYS DO THE OPPOSITE AND BREAK A LOT OF STUFF. Nocan says NOCAN IS HERE, AND NOCAN IS HUNGRY!! Hot Dog Vendor says IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR FOOD, THERE'S A GROCERY STORE RIGHT OVER HERE. THAT'S WHERE PEOPLE USUALLY GET THEIR GROCERIES. An image flashes of the grocery store. The Shopkeeper stands outside wearing a pirate hat and an eye patch Nocan pulls out his sword and says NOCAN REJECTS THAT IDEA! NOCAN DOES NOT DO WHAT PEOPLE USUALLY DO! He sniffs and says DOES NOCAN SMELL... CHOCOLATE?! COCONUT?! GRANOLA?! He shouts WHERE ARE THESE THREE INGREDIENTS HIDING? Hot Dog Vendor stutters UM, I GUESS YOU'RE SMELLING THE GRANOLA BARS FROM THE BAKE SALE OVER AT THE SCHOOL, BUT THAT'S ALL THE WAY ACROSS TOWN. PRETTY DISTANT, ACTUALLY. Nocan says NOCAN WANTS GRANOLA BARS! NOCAN WILL SET SAIL FOR THE BAKE SALE! He jumps onto his ship Hot Dog Vendor says WELL, THERE'S NO RIVER TO SAIL A BOAT DOWN, SO THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IMPOSSIBLE. Nocan says THEN NOCAN WILL MAKE A RIVER - BY DIGGING! NOCAN! He pulls out a large shovel and jumps down from the ship. He starts digging A pile of dirt hits Hot Dog Vendor in the face. He says WELL, SO MUCH FOR NOT BEING DESTRUCTIVE. The Narrator says BACK AT THE BAKE SALE, THERE'S NOT MUCH SELLING GOING ON... Becky rollerblades around exclaiming GRANOLA BARS! HELP US GO SEE PRETTY PRINCESS ON ROLLER SKATES! Scoops says BECKY, ARE YOU SURE YOU WON'T CHANGE YOUR MIND ABOUT THE PODIUMS? BECAUSE, WOW, WILL THEY BE GREAT! Becky says NOT CHANGING MY MIND, SCOOPS. Scoops says I THINK YOU'RE BEING A LITTLE UNFAIR. THE REST OF US REALLY WANT THOSE PODIUMS. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? Becky stops rollerblading. She looks concerned. Nocan says NOCAN! gasp Becky asks DO YOU HEAR THAT, SCOOPS? Scoops says HEAR WHAT? ME MAKING A CONVINCING ARGUMENT FOR PODIUMS? Becky says NO, IT SOUNDS LIKE DISTANT TROUBLE. Scoops says WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE? Becky places the tray of granola bars back on the bake sale table. She waves her hand and says THE DISTANT KIND, AS IN FAR, FAR AWAY. Scoops says HEY, YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS DISTANT? MY HOPES OF GETTING NEW PODIUMS. Becky says UH, I NEED TO RUN AN ERRAND, BUT KEEP SELLING THOSE GRANOLA BARS, YOU GUYS! SELL, SELL, SELL! She grabs Huggy and rollerblades away Scoops says FOOD, FOR SALE! YUM! COME ON, YOU GUYS. She flies off with Bob The image changes to Nocan digging in the middle of the city Nocan says NOCAN!!! Plays Word Girl lands and says UM, HI, NOCAN. FIRST OF ALL, WELCOME BACK. CARE TO FILL ME IN ON WHAT YOU'RE UP TO? Nocan says NO! NOCAN IS TOO BUSY DIGGING A RIVER TO THE BAKE SALE SO HE CAN FILL HIS SHIP UP WITH GRANOLA BARS AND SAIL BACK TO HIS DISTANT HOMELAND. Word Girl mutters AND... I THINK YOU JUST TOLD ME ALL I NEED TO KNOW. Huggy says AHH! Becky says WAIT, YOU WANT GRANOLA BARS - FROM THE BAKE SALE? Nocan exclaims INDEED, OF THE CHOCOLATE AND COCONUT VARIETY! Word Girl asks AND YOU WANT ALL OF THEM? Nocan responds EACH AND EVERY DELICIOUS-SMELLING ONE! Word Girl says WELL, THAT'S GREAT NEWS! I'D BE HAPPY TO TRANSPORT THE GRANOLA BARS OVER TO YOU, SO YOU CAN STOP TEARING UP THE STREET. Nocan asks WORD GIRL WOULD TRANSPORT THE GRANOLA BARS TO NOCAN? AND SAVE HIM THE TROUBLE OF DIGGING? He puts down the shovel and says NOCAN'S ARMS ARE GETTING SLEEPY. Word Girl says SURE, I'LL BRING THEM HERE, AND THEN YOU CAN PAY ME FOR THEM. Nocan says NO WAY! NOCAN WON'T PAY! Word Girl exclaims YOU WON'T PAY? Nocan says WHEN NOCAN ARRIVES AT BAKE SALE, NOCAN WILL TAKE! He shouts NOCAN! Nocan scoops Word Girl and Huggy onto his shovel and flings them away Word Girl shouts WHOAAA! Nocan continues digging and shouts BAKE SALE! Plays The image changes to Word Girl and Huggy landing in Nocan’s hole Word Girl says UGH, I JUST WASHED THIS CAPE. clicks Scoops pops up from behind some rocks and says OH, HEY, WORD GIRL. Word Girl says SCOOPS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE BACK AT THE BAKE SALE. Scoops says I TOOK A LITTLE BREAK TO COME REPORT ON THE CITY'S NEW RIVER. Word Girl says IS THE REST OF THE CLUB STILL SELLING THE GRANOLA BARS? Scoops says YEAH, BUT I'M NOT SURE THEIR HEARTS ARE IN IT ANYMORE. An image flashes of the debate club students behind the bake sale table Debate Club Kid says MY HEART'S JUST NOT IN IT ANYMORE. Back at the hole, Word Girl says OH NO! IF WE DON'T SELL ALL THOSE GRANOLA BARS BEFORE NOCAN GETS THERE, WE WON'T HAVE MONEY TO BUY ANYTHING. LET'S GO! She grabs Scoops and Huggy and flies off Scoops yells WHOA! Plays The image changes to the school. The Debate Club students are walking away from the table Becky says YOU GUYS, WE HAVE TO SELL THESE GRANOLA BARS RIGHT NOW! NOCAN THE CONTRARIAN IS TRANSPORTING HIS SHIP HERE TO TAKE THEM ALL AWAY - WITHOUT PAYING! Debate Club Kid asks UM, NOCAN IS DOING WHAT WITH HIS SHIP? Becky explains TRANSPORTING. SEE, IF YOU TRANSPORT SOMETHING, IT MEANS YOU MOVE IT FROM ONE PLACE TO ANOTHER. AND WE NEED TO SELL THESE GRANOLA BARS BEFORE NOCAN TRANSPORTS THEM ALL BACK TO CONTRARIA! She yells COME ON! Scoops says BECKY, I HATE TO TELL YOU THIS. SOME OF US ARE THINKING OF LEAVING THE DEBATE CLUB AND STARTING OUR OWN FORMAL DISCUSSION CLUB. Becky asks WHAT'S A FORMAL DISCUSSION CLUB? Debate Club Kid 1 answers PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THING AS DEBATE CLUB, BUT WITHOUT YOU AS PRESIDENT. Becky says WHAT DID I DO WRONG? Bob stuffs his face with granola bars Scoops says YOU'VE BEEN COMPLETELY UNFAIR WHEN IT CAME TO HOW TO USE THE BAKE SALE MONEY. WE ALL WANTED TO DO ONE THING AND YOU INSISTED ON DOING THE OPPOSITE. YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ANYBODY. Becky says WOW, I GUESS I'VE BEEN BEHAVING JUST LIKE - Scoops shouts NOCAN! Nocan’s Viking ship sails up to the front of the school. The kid scramble Becky says YES, NOCAN. WOW, THAT'S AN INTERESTING COMPARISON. She sees the ship and shouts AAAAH! Nocan exclaims NOCAN MUST HAVE GRANOLA BARS! Becky and Bob fly off. A second later they re-appear as Word Girl and Huggy Word Girl lands in front of Nocan and says OKAY, NOCAN, LET'S FINISH THIS! BUT FIRST, LET ME EXPLAIN WHY YOU CAN'T HAVE THESE GRANOLA BARS. THESE GRANOLA BARS ARE ESSENTIAL TO THE DEBATE CLUB GETTING NEW PODIUMS, WHICH IS A POSITION THAT DEBATE CLUB PRESIDENT BECKY BOTSFORD JUST TOLD ME SHE FULLY SUPPORTS. The Debate Club Students and watch from behind a tree Nocan says NOCAN IS YAWNING! HE WILL TAKE THE GRANOLA BARS TO THE DISTANT LAND OF CONTRARIA NOW! He walks towards the bake sale table Word Girl shouts QUICK, HUGGY, EMERGENCY PLAN NUMBER 2-3-1. Huggy flips in front of Nocan and starts dancing Plays Nocan laughs AH HA HA - FUNNY MONKEY! Plays He gasps and says FUNNY MONKEY TRAP! He grabs his sword and pushes it into the ground. It glows. Word Girl and Huggy fly into the air and get tangled on the Viking Ship’s mast Word Girl yells IT DIDN'T WOOOOOORK! Plays Nocan says FINALLY, GRANOLA BARS ARE NOCAN'S! He shovels the granola bars onto his ship Word Girl looks on the ship’s deck and asks WHAT ARE THOSE? HEY, NOCAN, WHAT ARE THOSE BOXES FOR? She points to two long wooden boxes. Nocan jumps onto the ship and says THEY ARE FANCY BOXES USED TO HOLD GOLD COINS AND TREASURE, BUT NOW THEY ARE EMPTY! Word Girl says HUH. SO... I BET YOU REALLY WANT THEM, RIGHT? BECAUSE IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD TOTALLY WANT THOSE FANCY BOXES AND I WOULD NEVER GIVE THEM AWAY. Nocan exclaims YOU THINK NOCAN WANTS THOSE BOXES?! NOCAN DOES NOT WANT THOSE BOXES! NOCAN CANNOT STAND THE SIGHT OF THOSE BOXES! THEY ARE TAKING UP VALUABLE GRANOLA BAR SPACE! He picks up both of the boxes and throws them off the ship of effort Nocan shouts NOCAN HAS GRANOLA BARS! NOW, NOCAN SAILS AWAY! He stuffs granola bars into his mouth and says NOCAN! Word Girl grabs Huggy and flies off the ship. A moment later, Becky and Bob walk to the destroyed Bake Sale table. The Debate Club Team look at the two long wooden boxes. Becky says OH, HEY, GUYS, DID NOCAN LEAVE ALREADY? WHOA, LOOK AT THOSE AMAZING NEW DEBATE PODIUMS! WHERE'D YOU GET THEM? Scoops says PODIUMS? THESE ARE JUST FANCY RECTANGULAR BOXES. Becky says I DISAGREE. I THINK THEY WOULD MAKE AMAZING, ONE-OF-A-KIND DEBATE PODIUMS. Plays Scoops exclaims WOW, THEY ARE PRETTY COOL! WAY BETTER THAN THE ONES WE WERE GOING TO BUY. AND THEY CAME FROM NOCAN'S BOAT! Becky says HOW'S THAT FOR FREE SHIPPING? No one laughs. Becky continues NOW, HOW SHOULD WE RAISE MONEY FOR THE TICKETS? I PROPOSE DOG SITTING! The kids quickly walk away The Narrator says AND SO, THE DEBATE CONTINUES, AND SO DOES THE DEBATE CLUB - BUT WITH WAY BETTER PODIUMS THAN THEY HAD BEFORE. Becky says OR CAR SITTING! The Narrator says BE SURE TO TRANSPORT YOURSELF BACK HERE IN THE NOT-TOO DISTANT FUTURE FOR THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF WORD-WORD-WORD... GIRL-GIRL-GIRL-GIRL-GIRL! An image flashes of a tiny Energy Monster sitting on the hot dog cart in the middle of the ocean as Nocan sails away on his ship. Category:Transcripts